thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News July 29th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Braver *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Iron Man's Coke *LLOYD: Episode 1 - I Did It All For the Dookie *Shark Movies: Shrark *Comic Book Issues: 52 #1-4 *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Supreme *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 19 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dino Crisis Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: That Horror Whore Tag July 28th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Are Kids Shows Better NOW Than Ever? *Anime Abandon: Wild Cardz *Regretting the Past: Nickelback - All the Right Reasons *Sibling Rivalry: Ant-Man *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Bionicle 3 *Fright Bites: Five Nights at Freddy's *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies 5 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 9 - Tiger Millionaire *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Get Over Here July 27th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating the Flash *Shark Jumping: Critic Tank, a Shark Tank Review *The_Director: If Disney Princesses Were 100% Honest *Animerica: S2E10: Eden of the East Movies *Diamanda Hagan: 10 Films You Probably Haven't Heard of Panel (Brocon 2015) *Ask Lovecraft: Behind the Bookshelf July 26th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Constantine: Pros n' Cons *Hagan Reviews: Fuck *Prepack: XMRE Vegetable Taco Pasta review *The AngryJoeShow: Ant-Man - Angry Movie Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Southpaw *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #5 *Word Funk: Trampage *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Secret Wars - June *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Mike Tyson's Punch Up! July 25th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - My Milkshake Brings All the Cops to the Yard *Renegade Cut: Top 10 Favorite Movie Scenes *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Pixels & Trainwreck *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Pixels *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Course: Oblivion *Specials: Making of NC - Planet of the Apes *MikeJ: Grace Tries Pickle Lettuce *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Griffon the Brush-Off *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #4 July 24th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs. Barugon *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Alice in Wonderland *Rap Critic Reviews: Music Skiteos - She Knows by Ne-Yo *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - That Horror Whore Tag *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Crawl or Die *MikeJ: Bag of Crap *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #3 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 16: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 22-28 *Ask Lovecraft: Pluto Revisited *Vangelus: V-Build - Optimus Prime Kreon Battle Changer July 23rd, 2015 *Il Neige: 5 Reasons Batman VS Superman is Gonna Rock/Suck *The Cinema Snob: Blast-Off Girls *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Osmosis Jones *Rocked Reviews: Red Sun Rising - Polyester Zeal *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 8 *Backlog Heroes: Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 17 (Finale) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - The Adventures of Bayou Billy *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #2 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 6 *Artcast: Mandy Struction and Magic Joker Blood July 22nd, 2015 *Infomercialism: Phantom Saucer *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Ep. 2 - David Bowie's Codpiece *Brad Tries: The Downtown Bacon Throwdown *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #1 *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Nerd Block *Ask Lovecraft: War Games *Vangelus Reviews: Mezco One:12 Collective Batman July 21st, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Osmosis Jones *Anime Abandon: Fake *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: In the Mouth of Madness *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Convergence at Gravity Falls! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 - All EX Files *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Tembo the Badass Elephant *MikeJ: Update *Longbox of the Damned: Deadpool Corps. #1-12 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Cold as Ice July 20th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating Wonder Woman *Lost in Adaptation: Watchmen *Gaming Wildlife: If Cartoon Network were 100% Honest... *Animerica: S2E9 - Eden of the East SUPER EPISODE! *Best For a Buck: Risk of Rain *Comic Book Issues: Ant-Man Vlog *The AngryJoeShow: Suicide Squad's Joker AMAZING Fan Theory! *Spoilers* *Ask Lovecraft: Cards *Vangelus: Vangelus at Con Bravo 2015 July 19th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Movie Based Cartoons *The AngryJoeShow: Rocket League - Angry Review *Ross's Game Dungeon: Battleforge *Infomercialism: Ultimate Scrubber *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Death of Superman Lives: What Happened? *Word Funk: Dismissive Wanking Gesture *Longbox of the Damned: Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth #1-13 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Mario vs. Shrek July 18th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Procrasturbation *Renegade Cut: It Follows *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ant-Man *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Demon *The AngryJoeShow: Suicide Squad Reactions & Impressions! *Vangelus Reviews: TFC Toys Hercules *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - A Tale of Two Stans *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Future Echoes *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 14: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 15-21 *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies 4 July 17th, 2015 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth *Leftover Culture: Shenmue 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - Follow up Review *Rap Critic Reviews: Music Skiteos: Confident by Justin Bieber feat. Chance the Rapper *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dark Nexus Arena *Ross's Game Dungeon: Follow-up Episode #1 *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Antman *You Know Who: LIVE - Boom Town *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Meanwhile, on July 17, 2015... *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies 3 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Edible Zombies July 16th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Kiara the Brave *The Cinema Snob: Ghosts Can't Do It *Nash: The Musical Chair - Frank Turner *Mud2MMO: Olympic Level E-Sports *Screen Shots: The Swan Princess *Rocked Reviews: Finger Eleven - Five Crooked Lines *Stuff You Like: Vlog - Bikes are best and most beautiful *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mission: Impossible III *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 7 *Longbox of the Damned: Exiles #85-86 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Test Your Might July 15th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Windows *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ant-Man *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution *Pop Quiz Hot Shot: Bat Nipples *MikeJ: Malcolm the Wiggly Worm *Ask Lovecraft: Young Adults *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 18 July 14th, 2015 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Disney Films *Anime Abandon: Tokyo Babylon *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Etro's Champions *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 8 - Serious Steven *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes: Prime Eight July 13th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating Batman *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Dreamworks Were 100% Honest *Animerica (show): Jyu-Oh-Sei, Part Two *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Trailer Talk SDCC '15 *Ask Lovecraft: Tom Waits *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 5 - Frybo July 12th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Strange Magic *The Good Hook: Letters to God *Renegade Cut: Persona *Prepack: Clif Bar Review (Every Flavor!) *Hagan Reviews: Equestria Girls *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Gallows *The AngryJoeShow: Batman v Superman Comic-Con Reaction & Impressions! *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 14: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 8-14 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 4 - Together Breakfast *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes: Grunt Line *Battle Geek Plus (show): Nintendo Power Commercial Magazine Tribute July 11th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Number Two With Fries *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Minions *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Hippocratic Oath *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Gallows & Minions *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - The End *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 3 - Cheeseburger Backpack *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes: The Amazing Spider-Monkey *Word Funk: Blasphemous Urine Vacation July 10th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Batman: Arkham Knight Angry Review *The Count Jackula Show: Top 10 Sexy Monster Girls *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Don Bluth's Films *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Red Scorpion *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Simpsons Ride - Deleted Stuff! *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Magic Mike XXL *Projector: Minions / Mr. Holmes *Weird Video Games: Adventure (Atari 2600) *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off FINAL! *Ask Lovecraft: Mommy Dearest *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes: Speedball Special *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Unfinished Episode July 9th, 2015 *Stuff You Like: Star Wars: A New Hope *Il Neige: R.I.P. Nintendo *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 6 *Screen Shots: Batman: Arkham Knight *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Cradle of Filth - Hammer of the Witches *Specials: Making of NC - Jurassic World *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off Round 4 *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Fall of the Dictator July 8th, 2015 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 In-Game Content Comparisons (All Versions) *The Yomarz Show: Jurassic Park: The Game (Part 2) *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Disney Afternoon *Blood Splattered Cinema: Top 10 Horror MILFs *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - What to Do on a Date? *Ask Lovecraft: Criminal Genius *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies 2 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 3 *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off Round 3 *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 17 *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Results July 7th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Planet of the Apes *Toons These Days: The Annoying Orange *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Magic Mike XXL *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies: Dead Days *Bennett The Sage: Fanime 2015 Q&A *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off Round 2 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Ep. 13: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 1-7 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Main Series - The "Rap"-th of Dr. Holocaust July 6th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating Superman *Lost in Adaptation: The Shining *Comedism: Top 10 Inside Amy Schumer Sketches (Season One) *Renegade Cut: Bicycle Thieves *Gaming Wildlife: If Disney were 100% Honest... *Animerica (show): S2E7: Jyu-Oh-Sei - Part One *Best For a Buck: I Need a Hero - Dark Souls 2 *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off Round 1 *Ask Lovecraft: Communication *Rocked Reviews: Support Rocked on Patreon! July 5th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): My Super Ex-Girlfriend *MikeJ: Chocolatey Cherry Dump Cake *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Combo Review *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies vs. Army of Darkness *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Solid V - Angry Interview *Battle Geek Plus (show): Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F English Dub Premiere July 4th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Chicken Slayer Romance *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG): Ethics *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Congo *Brad Tries: Hot Dog Bites Pizza *Longbox of the Damned: Black Panther #27-30 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman: Arkham Knight - Game Review *Dena: Final Casting Call - Silent Ponyville July 3rd, 2015 *Rerez: Positives - Bomberman: Act Zero *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Power Rangers *Longbox of the Damned: Ultimate Fantastic Four #30-32: Frightful *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Terminator: Genisys *The Count Jackula Show: MTV's Scream *The AngryJoeShow: Terminator: Genisys Movie Review *Screen Crashers: Kill Bill *Ask Lovecraft: Conan *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Insane Clown Posse's The Marvelous Missing Link (Lost) July 2nd, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: The Uncanny Valley *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 5 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Terminator: Genisys & Faith of Our Fathers *Sursum Ursa: Mushroom-Dwelling Forest Fairies Don't Need Patreon *Specials: Making of NC - Jupiter Ascending *Cheap Damage: 11 Most Useful Commons in Hearthstone *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 16 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - The Adventures of Bayou Billy *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies (Again) July 1st, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The Penetrator *Shark Jumping: Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Longbox of the Damned: Ultimate Fantastic Four #21-23 *MMO Grinder: Heroes of the Storm *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 7 - Bubble Buddies *Weird Video Games: Knight on the Town (Atari 2600) *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - All-New All-Different Marvel *Ask Lovecraft: Clark Ashton Smith *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 16 News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content